


Always Yearning

by TwiExMachina



Category: RWBY
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiExMachina/pseuds/TwiExMachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss talks to Summer Rose about Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yearning

Weiss followed Ruby up the hill. Ruby was quiet and completely reserved and Weiss couldn’t stop staring at her. She was sometimes cold in the heat of battle, but she was still obviously chipper. Not now though. The back of her head looked sad. Weiss wasn't even sure how a head could look sad. "You didn't have to say yes," Weiss said. Not that now was a good time to go 'hey, maybe it was wrong to ask you if I could meet your dead mother want to stop walking and go back home?' She needed to rephrase it. "I mean, you seem kinda upset."

Ruby stopped and tilted her head back. "I dunno."

"You don't know?"

"Maybe I'm upset. Maybe I'm not. My feelings are doing that weird numby thing, like your leg being asleep before the static." She shrugged and Weiss wished she could take things more seriously because this whole cheerful nonchalance was both endearing and concerning and both both brought out an urge to hug and that was something she did not want to happen. "Why do you want to talk with Mom?"

"Well...you know!"

"Um...no, actually, I don't so that's why I was asking. I mean, you could always talk to Dad or Uncle Qrow."

"As if I would do something so archaic!"

"Archaic?" Ruby asked and oh no, Weiss went too far, said too much, her plan was revealed—"Do you want to...text them? Is...is there anything more modern than that? Do video calls count as modern? You see their face so it’s like a conversation…"

Ah yes, Ruby's cheek-pinchingly cute obliviousness was rearing its head again. She was safe. "Let's just keep going," Weiss snapped, marching up the hill.

"Weiss, you don't know where you're going!" Ruby called after her.

Under Ruby's guidance, they made it to Summer Rose's grave. "Hey Mom!" Ruby called, running over so she could lay the rose wreath over her grave. "Weiss is here with me." She stepped to the side and Weiss shuffled up next to her. She felt stiff, mechanical as she bent down and tucked her bouquet of Queen Anne's lace into the hole. Weiss stared at the name. "Do you want to talk to her alone?"

"If I could."

"Of course." And Ruby walked away, hands held behind her back, swaying in a leisurely path towards the forest.

Weiss turns to the grave, scratching her arm. "So...I'm Weiss. I'm in team RWBY. I don't know what's she told you about me, but it's probably all wrong." Weiss laughed into the silence and a bird stirring in a tree was the only response.

Weiss flushed. "This is stupid!" she slammed her heel into the dirt. "I'm just talking to a _grave!_ How is this supposed to mean anything? You're Ruby's mother! You're the most important woman to her! I've seen your pictures! She has to be emulating you, and who wouldn't? I should be talking to you! But no, the important men in her life are still here and I can't talk to them. I can't talk to men about dating Ruby!"

Weiss pushed her bangs back and groaned. "I was always taught to bring men home to my dad. Boys know boys, he said, and he'd be able to know their intentions, know if there was a good soul under all that boy. And I should meet his mother so I can know who influenced him.

"I want to know who made Ruby the beautiful and fun girl she is. I want to see the woman who made her choose that look she has, that's so weird but so ultimately Ruby. I want to meet you so you can say that I'm worth dating her."

Ruby wrapped her fingers around Weiss' wrist. Weiss jumped about a mile and her face burned scarlet. Ruby rubbed her fingers along her pulse and Weiss sighed. Ruby’s voice was quiet behind her. "So..."

"You were listening," Weiss snapped and she was so embarrassed Ruby heard her yelling at stone, heard her confession in the worst way possible way. She had a speech planned! It was worthy of a romance novel too. All gone.

Ruby laughed a bit awkwardly, squeezing Weiss's wrist. "Yeah, well...you were kinda yelling. So I walked to check up on you and you kept yelling and I just...kinda...overheard you."

Weiss wasn't sure the blush would ever fade. She was doomed with red cheeks. "Well...you shouldn't think anything of it," Weiss deflected at a whisper, which just felt like she was wiggling her wrist at Ruby. There was no bite.

"You wanna sit and talk?"

Weiss nodded and sat down, Ruby settling down next to her with her legs crossed. Weiss pulled at her dress. "If I get grass stains..." she started, and she couldn't think of a way to finish.

"Mom would've liked you. No question."

"How can you be sure?"

"Cause there's nothing not to like."

"I can think of a few things..." Weiss grumbled.

"I mean. We've all got flaws. But Mom was good at seeing past that. So's Dad. Uncle Qrow's brash, but he's cool. You could talk to them."

Weiss shook her head. "It feels like I'd be asking them for permission if I did that. And I don't want that, to ask for something they have no right to give."

"I mean..." and then Ruby stopped and pulled at the grass.

"Do you even like girls?"

Ruby started peeling grass down the seam. "Not really. I like weapons. But you're cool too."

Oh look the blush was back.

"So if you want to date, I'd be cool with that. It just means I get to hang out with you more. And I like hanging out with you. You're great, Weiss." Either the sun was warming her, or the tinge of pink was a blush on Ruby’s cheeks. "I've always thought you were great."

"Well. Good."

"Is that it? Are we girlfriends now?"

"I think so."

"Cool."

Weiss stood up. Ruby laughed behind her. "What?"

"You've got grass stains on your butt." She bit her lip to hold back laughter and snickered. "On your booty."

"I don't have to listen to this." Weiss walked away.

"Wait! We're girlfriends! We have to walk home together and you have to kiss me goodbye on the doorstep!"

"We're going to the same place, Ruby."

"But people always kiss at the end of a date! I read about it all the time."

"This isn't a date. The first date should be something spectacular, something to show off. And this is just embarrassing."

"Do you have something in mind?"

Weiss had plotted out all the important parts in their hypothetical relationship, something memorable for the two of them. Granted, so far they were off track, but it was still salvageable. "I'll come up with something."

Ruby seemed happy about that and started walking down the path. "Hey, can we hold hands?"

The sun was starting to set and tracking spots of amber onto Ruby's hair. Her eyes shone and sparkled like polished silver. She was smiling like everything was right in the world, with Weiss in the forest with her.

Weiss reached out and took her hand, smaller than hers, more calloused and not as frequently lotioned as hers. Ruby swung their hands in wide swing-set arcs. Weiss couldn't stop smiling. By the time they reached the halfway point, she stopped trying to hide it.

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to post this yesterday but whoops I worked until 9:30 and I like sleep and I needed to edit it.
> 
> Check out my tumblr, [TwiExMachina](http://www.twiexmachina.tumblr.com). Maybe I'll actually start writing there too who knows.


End file.
